Pourquoi pas des fleurs?
by Miss Ella
Summary: Qu'offrir à l'élue de son coeur quand son anniversaire approche? Un petit oneshot RonHermione, en réponse au défi fleurs sur rouxattitude


Coucou ! Voilà, c'est la première fic que je publie (mais pas la première que j'écris, mais elles sont restées au fond de mon PC lol).

C'est en réponse au défi « fleurs » dans la communauté rouxattitude, qui a été crée par Servane et AnnaOz !

Donc c'est parti !

* * *

C'était une chaude journée pour une fin d'été, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, ce qui était peu courant puisque la rentrée à Poudlard avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. 

Ron et Harry, eux ne s'amusait pas, il cherchait chacun un cadeau pour Hermione, qui fêterai bientôt son anniversaire.

- Et si on lui offrait un livre ? Elle adore toujours lire, et puis au moins ça lui fera plaisir ! Proposa Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si un livre et le plus approprié, on pourrait se montrer un peu plus original…

- « Plus approprié », c'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? Je sais que lui offrir « les 1001 anecdotes des Canons de Chudley » l'année dernière n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus judicieuse, mais comme ça elle a pu parfaire sa culture sur le Quidditch.

- Ron, sans te vexer, je ne sais même pas si elle l'a ouvert…

- Et puis c'est répétitif lui offrir des livres chaque année …

- J'arrêterai de lui en offrir quand elle cessera d'être un rat de bibliothèque et qu'elle commencera à se comporter comme une fille normale !

- Et qu'entends-tu par « fille normale » ?

- Et ben… marmona Ron sans vraiment avoir de réponse...

Ron pouvait être tellement aveugle parfois, pensa Harry, lui et Hermione était tellement proche il y avait ce quelque chose entre eux que personne ne pourrait briser, c'était d'ailleurs certainement pour ça que ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient voulu fréquenter quelqu'un, bien sur, il y avait eu l'incident « Viktor et Lavande » mais à sa connaissance personne d'autres…

Non sincèrement ils étaient plus que désespérant, que se soit l'un ou l'autre, aucun n'osait faire un pas.

Et comme toujours, il voulait lui offrir un livre.

Harry devait rapidement prendre les choses en mains s'il ne voulait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis finissent par se jeter sur la première personne venue par frustration…

- Et pourquoi pas des fleurs ?

- Hein ? Des fleurs, mais… pourquoi ?

- Ou alors des chocolats, c'est bien aussi…

- Mais ça ne lui plaira pas du tout, c'est pas son style, ce genre de chichi…

- Je suis sur que ça plaira à Hermione, répondit Harry, et puis, comme ça elle verra que tu penses à elle autrement que comme une dévoreuse de livre.

- Bon, après tout… alors allons-y pour les fleurs !

- Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

- Je verrai bien j'ai encore quelques jours devant moi de toute façon…

Ils sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur avant de transplaner vers leur domicile.

* * *

- La sonnette raisonna dans l'appartement, Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir et trouva un Ron seul devant la porte d'entrée… 

- Harry a du retard, déclara Ron avant qu'Hermione n'est pu faire quoi que se soit, il avait une course importante à faire avant de venir.

Probablement le cadeau à acheter, c'était tout à fait le genre d'Harry, pensa Ron avec amusement…

- Ah, d'accord, et bien entre ! Ginny a du retard aussi, décidément ils se sont tous donnés le mot, dit-elle en souriant.

Ron entra, se sentant un peu idiot avec son bouquet à la main.

- Tient dit-il doucement, en lui tendant les fleurs, bon anniversaire !

Hermione sembla surprise, mais plutôt contente.

- Oh, merci Ron, dit-elle en le prenant, c'est gentil, j'adore les roses !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, mais elle était trop petite, elle s'appuya sur Ron, celui-ci, surprit tomba à la renverse, heureusement, le canapé était derrière lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux dessus.

Prit d'un fou rire, ils en oublièrent leur situation qu'ils auraient trouvé gênante d'habitude.

Leurs visages étaient proches, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Ron lui saisit doucement son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais ils furent interrompu par des bruits à l'entrée :

Ginny et Harry se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, les regardants amusés…

Hermione, se releva précipitament, rouge comme une tomate, suivit par un Ron tout aussi embarrassé.

- Ah tient, vous voilà, je ne vous avez pas entendu, dit-elle, en tentant de garder son sang froid.

- La porte était ouverte, alors on est entrés, se justifia Ginny.

- Oui, oui, c'est bien, alors installez-vous !

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en prenant le bouquet et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ron, qui apparemment ne voulait pas se retrouver seul face à sœur et à son meilleur ami suivit Hermione dans la cuisine, les oreilles plus rouge que jamais…

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du attendre encore un peu avant de venir, déclara Ginny à voix basse à Harry.

- Oui mais si on avait attendu trop, il se serait peut-être rendu compte de quelque chose…

Ginny éclata de rire et pris une serviette pour étouffer le bruit.

- Non, je ne crois pas, tu as vu comment ils étaient ? Je crois plutôt qu'on les auraient retrouvés dans la chambre à coucher si tu veux mon avis.

- Justement, tu aurais aimé les surprendre comme ça ?

Ils recommencèrent à rire tous les deux, puis Ginny reprit :

- Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée les fleurs…

- Oui, surtout quand on y ajoute quelques potions euphorisantes, souria Harry avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! 

Ca serait sympa de me laisser une petite review, merci


End file.
